You and Him
by IvyEvad9
Summary: Itona Hirobe merebut semuanya. Aku tidak membencinya. Aku tidak berbuat hal yang membuat dia begitu membenciku. Tapi, mengapa ... kau merebut Akabane Karma dariku? Terinspirasi dari Ansatsu Kyoushitsu S2 Episode 4. Request by Ratu Dilla. KaruIto atau KaruNagi?
1. Chapter 1

~You and him~

Ansatsu Kyoushitsu

Rated : T

Pair: KaruIto atau KaruNagi? Tunggu saja-

Genre : Romance, Hurt/Comfort, etc.

Disclaimer:

Ansatsu Kyoushitsu milik Matsui Yuusei-sensei. Saya hanya meminjam tokohnya saja.

Warning:

Jika kalian tidak menyukai Yaoi/BL, maka silakan lambaikan tangan ke kamera. Ralat, silahkan menekan tombol back. Memang tertulis bahwa genre fic ini Romance, namun jika tidak berkenan di hati Anda, saya minta maaf. Jika anda tidak suka fic saya, sekali lagi silahkan menekan tombol back.

Summary :

Itona Hirobe merebut semuanya. Aku tidak membencinya. Aku tidak berbuat hal yang membuat dia begitu membenciku. Tapi, mengapa ... kau merebut Akabane Karma dariku? Terinspirasi dari Ansatsu Kyoushitsu S2 Episode 4. Request by Ratu Dilla.

Chapter 1

Itona Hirobe.

Sudah tiga kali dia menyerang Koro-sensei, dan akhirnya dia bergabung dengan kami, kelas 3-E, kelas pembunuhan... Dengan tujuan membunuh guru kami, Koro-sensei.

Hari-hari dimana Hirobe Itona memulai kelasnya ...cukup menyenangkan, menurutku. Bertambahnya teman baru membuatku senang dan juga cemas, mengingat kelakuannya yang kurang bersahabat dari kami sejak awal.

Dimulai dari membuat rencana pembuatan tank, yang awalnya bertujuan untuk membunuh Koro-sensei yang berubah tujuan berkat beberapa gadis yang memancing naluri lelaki. B-Bukannya aku tidak terpancing, namun aku tidak tertarik.

Pembuatan tank ini sangat menyenangkan. Mulai dari kemesuman, membunuh dan merakit sesuatu. Dia dapat mengumpulkannya menjadi satu yang memanfaatkannya untuk berbaur dengan seisi kelas. Kurasa, aku tidak perlu mencemaskannya lagi.

Ikatan ini pun akan dimulai ...

Tidak... Aku tidak membenci Itona. Aku mengkhawatirkannya jika dia tidak mampu bersahabat...

"Yosh! Kita akan menggunakan benda ini untuk mengintip rok wanita!"

Pernyataan Okajima di waktu yang tidak tepat itulah yang menjadi awal dari semuanya. Perempuan di kelas kami mendengarnya dan mulai menyalahkan Okajima. Ya, suasana sedikit ricuh dan aku hanya bisa tertawa datar sekaligus sweatdrop dengan apa yang terjadi.

"Ada apa ini?"

Aku menoleh ke arah kiri, dimana pemuda bersurai merah baru saja memasuki kelas dengan gaya memasukkan tangan ke saku dan tas disandang. Aku tersenyum melihatnya.

"Semacam kasus pelecehan."

"Hmm..."

Aku suka itu.

Gaya bicaranya itu, seperti "Heee~" atau "Hmm..." Suaranya kedengaran keren. Wajahnya yang tampak datar dengan suasana ricuh di kelas, tampak tampan di mataku.

Kemudian, lamunanku terbuyar ketika melihat Itona berada di depan kami.

"Karma, hari ini aku ingin bolos. Tunjukkan tempat yang bagus."

.

.

.

Hah?

"Oh, ternyata kau bisa bicara!" Aku dapat menangkap senyuman dari Karma-kun. "Baiklah."

Keduanya pergi. Ya, berencana membolos. Hei, apa kalian tidak sadar tengah memperbincangkan itu di depan mataku?

"Ternyata, Itona-kun lebih kuat dari yang kami kira..."

Ya, lebih kuat dan berani dari yang kukira.

Dia berani sekali mengajak Karma-kun. Bahkan aku perlu berpikir berkali-kali menanyakan itu setiap kali membayangkan betapa terkejutnya wajah Karma jika aku memintanya membolos.

Dia kuat. Dia meninggalkan teman-temannya yang tengah berada di bawah penyiksaan wanita, sementara dia pergi membolos. Berarti, dia juga pintar ... Sama seperti Karma sehingga berani membolos.

Jadi, mereka akan membolos berdua? Bermesra-mesraan di luar sana?

Tidak, jangan berpikiran negatif, Nagisa!

"Nagisa, tolong kami, oiy!"

Terpaksa, aku meninggalkan mereka ...

. . .

"Ne, Karma."

Karma yang berjalan mendahului Itona itu berhenti sejenak, kemudian berbalik. Menemukan wajah datar dari orang yang sedikit lebih pendek darinya.

"Hmm, apa?"

"Bukit belakang ini," Mata Itona berputar melihat sekeliling, "benar tempat yang bagus?"

"..." Karma terdiam, kemudian terkekeh pelan. "Jadi, menurutmu aku akan membawamu ke game center, atap sekolah atau gimana, gitu?"

Karma menghela napas, kemudian meletakkan tasnya di bawah pohon. Kemudian duduk di atas batu besar yang ada di depan mereka.

"Berharap kita memiliki atap sekolah? Pfft, lucu sekali- Game Center, ya? Itu kalau kau ingin pulang, bukannya kembali lagi ke sekolah. Menurutku, bukit ini tidak buruk juga bukan?"

Itona masih memasang ekspresi datar, kemudian mengangguk. "Ya, kau ada benarnya. Jadi, menurutmu ini?"

Karma mengangkat bahu, "Setiap orang memiliki selera masing-masing. Seluruh tempat ini kesukaanku. Yang mana kesukaanmu ...," Karma berbaring di atas batu itu, "cari sendiri."

Seringaian khas mulai muncul dari wajah iblisnya.

"Aku mengerti." Itona berjalan perlahan mengelilingi area yang ditunjukkan Karma. Karma mengangguk dan menghela napas. Bangun dari batu besar itu, kemudian memanjat sebuah pohon dengan lincahnya.

"Aku tak perlu mengawasinya, 'kan?" Karma bersandar pada ranting pohon besar itu, "Toh dia bukan anak kecil..."

Perlahan, gumaman tidak jelas itu terdiam. Menandakan bahwa yang bergumam daritadi sudah tertidur pulas.

. . .

"Karma-kun... Hei, Karma-kun!"

"Hoiy, Karma!"

"Karma, bangun dong. Dasar!"

Teriakan-teriakan itu sama dengan alarm bagi Karma, namun terlalu berisik. Ini pembangunan secara paksa, bukan secara halus. Ok, dia mengigau karena baru bangun tidur.

"Ngg?" Karma mengucek matanya dan melirik ke arah bawah, ya karena dia masih berada di atas pohon.

"Nagisa-kun, Sugino, Kayano-chan ..., ya?" Karma menghela napas sebelum mendarat mulus di tanah.

"Apa yang kaulakukan, Karma?! Mana Itona? Koro-sensei sampai ribut, lho!"

"Hah?" Keterangan dibawah : "Belum bangun sepenuhnya."

"Sugino, hajar wajahnya dengan tongkat bisbol!"

"Hoiy, Minna...," Karma menggaruk kepala yang tidak gatal, "tenanglah. Apa yang terjadi, sih?"

"Hari sudah sore, Karma-kun," Nagisa memilih untuk menjelaskan. "Kau dan Itona-kun tidak kembali daritadi pagi. Koro-sensei sempat panik dan mencari kalian."

"Hah? Itu 'kan hanya bolos biasa. Lagipula, Itona bukan anak kecil yang harus kujaga dan dia pasti sadar juga. Dia 3 SMP,lo." Ucapan asal Karma yang baru bangun tidur itu membuat yang lainnya terdiam. Termasuk Nagisa.

"Jadi, bagaimana ini? Tasnya masih tinggal di dalam kelas dan orangnya belum kembali."

"Bagaimana jika kita berpencar?" Yang lainnya mengangguk dan memutuskan untuk melanjutkan perjalanan mereka mencari Itona dengan arah yang berbeda.

"Lagipula, kan ada ponsel... Kenapa kalian tidak menghubunginya, sih?" Lagi-lagi Karma protes.

"Karma-kun kebanyakan mengomel daritadi, ya? Kesal karena dibangunkan?"

Langkah kaki Karma terhenti mendengar suara lembut tersebut.

"Are, Nagisa-kun ... Kau tidak berpencar,huh?"

Nagisa tersenyum lembut pada Karma, "Habis, kau tampak seperti orang idiot karena baru bangun."

"Hah? Kau mengejekku?"

"Itu fakta, Karma-kun. Ditambah lagi kalau kau mengantuk."

Karma terdiam, kemudian mengusap kepalanya sendiri, "Ya, kau benar, sih. Aku ngantuk."

"Ah," Raut wajah si biru langit berubah, "bagaimana jika kau beristirahat saja?"

"Mana mungkin aku bisa beristirahat jika Itona belum ditemukan. Aku tak apa-apa."

Deg.

Nagisa tersentak. Bukan karena dorongan kejut secara tiba-tiba secara fisik. Hatinya tiba-tiba terasa sakit. Apa perkataan itu berarti bahwa Karma mencemaskan Itona sampai memaksakan diri? Apa perkataan itu berarti bahwa Karma ingin bertemu dengan Itona dan menemukannya dalam keadaan utuh? Tidak. Jangan berpikiran negatif, Nagisa. Karma membantu mencari Itona karena ini merupakan tanggung jawabnya karena dia telah membawa Itona untuk membolos (walau dengan permintaan Itona).

Bertanggungjawab?

Benarkah bertanggung jawab?

"Hoiy, Nagisa-kun. Nanti kutinggal,lo."

Atau...? Apa?

"Iya. Tunggu aku, Karma-kun."

Ada apa dengannya hari ini?

. . .

"Itona!"

"Hoiy, Itona!"

"Itona-kun!"

"Ya ampun," Karma menggaruk kepala, "kita seperti mencari anak kecil yang tersesat."

"Yah, mau bagaimana lagi..."

"Kenapa Koro-sensei tidak langsung mencarinya, huh?"

"Entahlah..." Kayano menghela napas dan memijit lututnya, "Sulit berjalan menggunakan rok. Ah! Aku lelah!"

Sugino memperhatikan sekitar sebelum pada akhirnya menghela napas panjang, "Kau yakin hanya menunjukkan Itona tempat ini, Karma?"

"Iya."

"Bagaimana jika kita kembali saja?" Kayano langsung menanggapi pertanyaan Nagisa, "Ya, kita laporkan dengan Koro-sensei."

Akhirnya mereka memutuskan untuk kembali menuju gedung sekolah. Dan menemukan lapangan mereka retak akibat empat kali pukulan, tidak ...tiga kali.

"Itona ditemukan membolos di game center di dekat sini."

Pernyataan itu membuat Nagisa, Sugino serta Kayano berteriak frustasi karena terlalu panik dan serius menelusuri nyaris seluruh bukit belakang yang luas itu.

"Bukannya dia sendiri yang mengatakan game center tempat yang bagus untuk membolos?" Itona melirik Karma.

"Karma!/Karma-kun!"

"Kenapa aku yang salah lagi? Aku hanya menawarkan, lo." Karma diserbu oleh beberapa orang sekaligus.

"Jadi ...," Koro-sensei menjeda ucapannya, "Karma-kun dan Itona-kun! Hari ini kalian dihukum membersihkan peralatan latihan karena membolos!"

"Hee? Biasanya kan tidak..." Itona hanya memasang wajah datar, walau sebenarnya ingin protes.

Nagisa kembali berdecik. _'Mengapa Karma-kun selalu berduaan dengan Itona-kun hari ini?'_

...

"Dia sengaja..."

"Diamlah."

"Pasti sengaja."

"Kenapa kau tidak bisa diam, Karma?"

"Ini menyebalkan, Kurang Ajar!" Karma setengah berteriak. "Baru pertama kali aku dihukum karena membolos. Padahal mereka selalu menganggap hal ini hal biasa..."

"..." Itona hanya diam dan mengerjakan pekerjaannya. "Lalu, kau akan menyalahkanku, begitu?"

"Heh, siapa? Aku bukan perempuan." Itona hanya meresponnya datar dan mengangkat beberapa peralatan menuju gudang.

"Hari sudah mulai larut. Karma-kun, Itona-kun, sudah selesai?"

"Yang disini sudah," lapor Karma dan Itona hanya mengangguk.

'Tak akan kubiarkan kalian ...'

"Kalau begitu, kalian boleh pulang~" Koro-sensei mengulas senyum yang sebenarnya sudah terbentuk dari awal. "Hati-hati di jalan, ya~" lanjutnya.

Karma menghela napas dan segera mengangkat tasnya. Diikuti oleh Itona.

"Karma."

"Apalagi?"

Begitu menoleh, Karma menemukan lelaki itu tepat di sampingnya. "Bisa mengantarku ke tempat Muramatsu? Aku belum makan malam."

Karma mengedipkan mata dua kali, "Oh, kau mau makan ramen busuknya, ya?"

"Ya, begitulah."

"Maaf saja, tapi aku tidak tahu," Karma menoleh ke belakang. "Nagisa-kun, kau tahu?"

Deg!

Itona mengikuti gerakan mata Karma dan memutar tubuhnya ke belakang. Menemukan lelaki bersurai biru langit yang masih belum sadar karena diberi efek kejut tiba-tiba.

"Belum pulang?"

"A-Ahaha," Nagisa tertawa datar, "ada barang ketinggalan... Hehe..."

 _'Bohong...'_

"Hee, begitu. Mau bagaimana lagi, hari ini kutraktir."

Itona terbelalak mendengar ucapan Karma, "Kau ... yakin?"

Karma mengangguk pelan, "Hm, sekalian aku juga ingin makan malam. Nagisa-kun juga ikut?"

' _Kenapa kalian selalu ...?'_

"Eh, aku? Aku ...,"

' _Apakah aku mulai membenci Itona-kun?'_

"Hm? Bagaimana, Nagisa-kun?"

' _Kenapa kalian selalu berdua hari ini?'_

Itona menunggu.

' _Kebersamaan kalian membuatku ...,'_

"Hmm... Gimana,ya?" Nagisa terkekeh pelan.

' _Tapi, kenapa aku harus cemburu?'_

"Mungkin lain kali,ya. Terimakasih tawarannya, Karma-kun!"

' _Toh, aku bukan siapa-siapanya Akabane Karma ... yang tak berhak cemburu dengan kebersamaannya dengan yang lain.'_

-TBC-

Minggu ini minggu terakhir anak kelas 9 liburan. Untuk ke depannya, kami tidak bisa menikmati libur panjang lagi. Sebelum saya menderita, saya ingin menulis dulu wkwkwkk!

Chapter depan kuusahakan minggu depan dann... entahlah /dilempar/

Salam,

Ivy-chan9


	2. Chapter 2

~You and him~

Ansatsu Kyoushitsu

Rated : T

Pair: KaruIto atau KaruNagi? Tunggu saja-

Genre : Romance, Hurt/Comfort, etc.

Disclaimer:

Ansatsu Kyoushitsu milik Matsui Yuusei-sensei. Saya hanya meminjam tokohnya saja.

Warning:

Jika kalian tidak menyukai Yaoi/BL, maka silakan lambaikan tangan ke kamera. Ralat, silahkan menekan tombol back. Memang tertulis bahwa genre fic ini Romance, namun jika tidak berkenan di hati Anda, saya minta maaf. Jika anda tidak suka fic saya, sekali lagi silahkan menekan tombol back.

Summary :

Itona Hirobe merebut semuanya. Aku tidak membencinya. Aku tidak berbuat hal yang membuat dia begitu membenciku. Tapi, mengapa ... kau merebut Akabane Karma dariku? Terinspirasi dari Ansatsu Kyoushitsu S2 Episode 4. Request by Ratu Dilla.

Chapter 2

Sakit ...

Semakin hari mereka berdua selalu bersama. Aku ingin menghentikan mereka. Namun, aku siapanya? Hakku apa menghentikan mereka? Aku bukanlah pria yang memiliki harga diri yang rendah. Aku juga tahu diri. Aku bukanlah siapa-siapa. Aku tak berhak memisahkan mereka. Apa aku harus melepaskan mereka berdua...?

Apakah aku harus berpasrah tanpa berusaha?

Ya, sebuah usaha. Aku membutuhkan itu.

. . .

"Karma-kun!"

"Oh, Nagisa-kun, nande?" Nagisa tersenyum manis dan membungkukkan badannya.

"Eh, Nagisa-kun?"

"Kumohon!" Nagisa sedikit berteriak. Untunglah suasana di koridor itu sepi.

"...hah?"

"Ajarkan aku matematika!"

...

"Hanya itu, Nagisa-kun?"

"I-Iya..." Nagisa masih tetap di posisi. Belum mau mengangkat badannya.

"Tak perlu sampai segitunya bukan? Ahaha, aku mengerti, akan kuajarkan, kok. Asal kau mengingatkan."

Nagisa mengangkat badannya dan tersenyum, "Terimakasih, Karma-kun!"

"Hoiy, Karma."

Lagi-lagi ...

"Ck, apalagi?"

"Tanggung jawab. Aku mual-mual pagi ini."

. . .

"Eh?"

"K-Karma-kun, apa yang kau lakukan pada Itona-kun?!" Nagisa panik.

Itona telah mengambil Karma.

"PFFT! Apa?! Huahaha," Sebagian besar anggota kelas dapat mendengar gelak tawa Terasaka yang tidak biasa itu.

"Diamlah."

"Kau tak percaya padaku? Dia dengan polosnya memakan ramen yang sudah kutambahkan wasabi tanpa curiga sama sekali dengan warna kuahnya, pfft."

"Diamlah, Karma."

"Kau tak lihat bercermin tadi? Lihat bibirmu, mem-beng-kak." Karma tersenyum jahil.

Nagisa memperhatikannya dari jauh. Menatap kumpulanTerasaka yang tengah tertawa terbahak melihat ekspresi dari Itona. Kesal, namun terkesan lucu akibat bibirnya yang sedikit memerah. Ah, mungkin dari dekat kelihatan bengkak.

Karma tertawa begitu lepas, seakan bahwa yang sedang dibicarakan adalah seorang teman dekat, atau bisa juga sahabat. Karma itu pendiam. Dia tak mungkin akan menceritakan apa yang tengah dilakukan, atau setidaknya bagaimana cerita ketika dia menjahili targetnya. Tak akan pernah. Nagisa pun begitu. Dia tak pernah mendengar cerita, "Nagisa-kun, tadi ada anak yang kujahili,lo." Tak pernah terdengar di telinga Nagisa.

Seolah-olah Karma meninggalkan kelompoknya dan masuk ke kelompok Terasaka semenjak kedatangan Itona.

"Nagisa?"

Nagisa tersentak kemudian menoleh ke arah sumber suara cepat, "Kayano, ya?" Dia menghela napas lega. "Ada apa?"

"Tidak ... Kau sedikit lesu. Apa terjadi masalah?"

Nagisa tertawa pelan sambil menggerakkan tangannya, "Aku baik. Terimakasih sudah khawatir."

"Begitu? Yah, baguslah. Jangan paksakan diri,ok?"

Nagisa tersenyum membalas ucapan Kayano dan kembali menatap Karma yang masih asyik bercerita sambil menyeruput jus strawberry makan siangnya.

Iri ...

"Nagisa! Temani aku main bola, yuk!"

Ajakan Sugino langsung dia terima dan segera dia berlari menuju ke lapangan.

Karma ...

"Jadi, x dipindahkan ruasnya, kemudian – " Karma menatap Nagisa, "Hoiy, Nagisa-kun!"

"E-Eh? I-Iya?!"

Karma menghela napas dan mengetuk pelan kepala biru Nagisa dengan pensil. "Yang mengajakku mengajarkan matematika siapa? Mengapa bengong begitu?"

Nagisa menggeleng pelan, "Tidak apa. Itona-kun sendiri ...?" Nagisa mengigit bagian bawah bibirnya, "...tidak belajar?"

"Tidak. Aku tak mau diajarkan oleh setan merah ini."

"Hee..."

Nagisa tersenyum melihat tingkah laku keduanya. "Kalian cukup akrab, ya?"

"Begitu menurutmu? Aku benar-benar ingin membunuhnya, sungguh."

"Jangan marah, dong. Sebagai gantinya, aku akan mentraktirmu makan malam. Sudah kukatakan, 'kan? Tapi, aku harus menepati janjiku pada Nagisa-kun. Kau keberatan, Nagisa-kun?"

"Aku keberatan."

"Kalau begitu, pergilah."

"Hei."

"Aku bercanda."

Nagisa tersenyum melihat tingkah keduanya.

 _ **Jangan ...**_

"Bagaimana jika kita sekaligus makan malam? Kebetulan cafe ini juga menyediakan makanan berat, kok." Nagisa menutup bukunya dan memasukkan dalam tas. Benar, mereka sedang berada di cafe. Nagisa yang memilih tempat ini untuk dijadikan belajar bersama dengan Karma. Yah, namanya juga usaha untuk mendekati Karma.

Tetapi, Karma membawa Itona.

Kenapa, ya?

"Kenapa tidak? Itu ide bagus. Mau?"

"Terserah."

Nagisa tertawa pelan melihat mereka. "Nah, Itona-kun, Karma-kun, ingin memesan apa?"

 **...** _ **tunjukkan kebersamaan kalian ... tepat di hadapanku.**_

Usaha awalnya gagal.

Bagaimana dengan usaha keduanya jika terus seperti ini?

Sebenarnya, dia tidak boleh menyerah di usaha kedua. Karena hubungan Karma dan Itona malah meregang.

Semenjak itu, tak pernah lagi dia lihat Karma ataupun Itona berdua. Bercanda tawa dengan kelompok Terasaka pun tak pernah lagi dilakukan oleh Karma. Karma melakukan aktivitasnya seperti biasa, membolos, belajar, makan siang, jalan-jalan, dan sebagainya.

Nagisa mengeryit. Sungguh, dia benar-benar bingung. Apakah ini kesempatan baginya untuk mendapatkan hati Karma?

"K-Karma ...-kun,"

Karma yang saat itu sedang melamun menoleh ke arah pemuda bersurai biru muda itu, "Ya, Nagisa-kun? Belajar matematika lagi?"

Nagisa menggeleng pelan, "Apa ... kau bertengkar dengan Itona-kun?"

Giliran Karma yang mengeryit, "Hah? Apa yang kau bicarakan?"

Nagisa menatap Karma ragu. "Karena ... kalian jarang bersama lagi."

Karma terdiam sejenak, kemudian menatap Nagisa. "Kalau begitu, kenapa? Kami bukan sepasang kekasih yang selalu bersama, lho. Seharusnya kau di sampingku, kau kan teman dekatku."

"Ehehe, benar juga... Eh?" Nagisa mengedipkan mata beberapa kali. Apa dia salah dengar?

"Kenapa 'eh'? Kita sudah lama tidak mengobrol, Nagisa-kun. Ingin bolos bersamaku? Setelah ini, matematika. Aku bosan. Nanti akan kuajarkan cara cepatnya, ok?" Karma tersenyum tipis, tanpa menunggu jawaban Nagisa, dia segera menarik tangan Nagisa. Melompat dari jendela tanpa mempedulikan teriakan sang ketua kelas yang menyuruh mereka berdua berhenti.

. . .

"Yakin ingin membolos bersamaku, Karma-kun?"

Nagisa menatap Karma yang tengah berjalan di depan matanya. Ini kesempatan sangat bagus untuk mendekati Karma, tetapi ...

...hatinya sungguh ragu.

"Hmm... Kau tidak mau, Nagisa-kun?"

"B-Bukan seperti itu!" Nagisa berteriak pelan. "Aku ... hm, yah begitulah..."

Karma mengeryit menatap Nagisa, kemudian terkekeh pelan. "Kalau sudah rajin, berbuat salah pun merasa tidak aneh, ya?"

Nagisa terdiam, terutama saat menatap Karma tengah memanjat pohon.

"Kau akan tidur disana lagi dan meninggalkanku sendirian?"

"Tidak juga. Naiklah, pemandangan disini bagus, lo!"

Nagisa tersenyum, kemudian memanjat dengan lincahnya. Jangan heran karena tubuh mungilnya yang cukup membuatnya lincah (dan kewajibannya sebagai seorang pembunuh)

"Kau benar!" Nagisa tersenyum senang. Duduk di samping Karma dan menikmati pemandangan bukit belakang sekolah. "Mungkin ... tak sia-sia aku membolos."

"Uhhmm..."

Nagisa menatap Karma sebentar, kemudian meneguk ludah pelan.

"Terjadi ... sesuatu pada kalian?"

Karma awalnya tersentak kaget, kemudian menatap heran Nagisa, "Kalian siapa?"

"Kau dan ...," Nagisa memandang bagian bawah dengan ragu, lalu menatap Karma lagi, "Itona-kun."

Karma terdiam, kemudian memalingkan wajahnya. "Kenapa kau bertanya seperti itu?"

"Hm, yah ..." Nagisa menatap langit, berpikir sebentar. "Tidak ada,sih. Nanya saja."

"Hm..." Karma bergumam pelan. "Tidak ada apa-apa, sih."

"Begitu." Nagisa mengangguk pelan. Dia tahu, Karma pasti tidak akan menceritakannya. Dia sangat ingin berkata, " _Kenapa kau tidak menceritakannya?! Aku ini sahabatmu, bukan? Katakan semuanya padaku! Aku akan menolongmu!"_

"Nagisa-kun ...,"

Nagisa menatap Karma lagi. Wajahnya yang tampan membuatnya sedikit merona. Posisi mereka juga bisa dibilang cukup dekat. Rambut merahnya yang bergerak-gerak akibat ditiup angin, dan deru napasnya membuat jantung Nagisa berdetak kencang.

"Menurutmu ...," Karma menatap Nagisa. Keduanya saling bertatapan. Jarak wajahnya dekat –

"Hubunganku dengan Itona bagaimana?"

TBC

Sepertinya sebelumnya saya sudah mengatakan bahwa fic ini akan kelar jika tugas saya selesai.

Tapi, benar-benar, selama seminggu terakhir, tugasnya bukan main bikin pinggang pegal.

Tapi, tangan saya tak bisa diajak kerjasama, sudah kebiasaan dari SD, kalau ndak nulis cerita, ndak bisa tidur /sasugaore

YOSH! DENGAN BEGINI YNH SUDAH ADA CHAPTER DUANYA~~~!

Nah, sekarang ... KARUITO ATAU KARUNAGI? BEB, SAYA GALAU~

Yoga205 : Kalau ada luang, masalahnya aku ndak mau belajar *lempar anak ini* Terimakasih atas repiuwnyaaa~

Sagami Emi : Pendatang baru kah? Selamat datang di dunia kami /eiy  
Karma dengan Itona ya... Masalahnya aku ndak suka mereka berdua dan baru mengenal mereka ternyata dijadikan pairing juga :v Bagaimana ya... Ntaran deh, dipikirkan dulu endingnya kayak mana. Terimakasih

Mel : EH?! GUA NDAK TERIMA /santainak  
Aku maunya Nagisa sama Itona, biar ntaran Asano aja yang temanin Karma yang ngegalauan/?  
Endingnya masih belum dipikirkan. Ntaran yaa~ Terimakasiii

Atin350 : Cemburunya lucu, kn? Wkwkwk,, Terimakasih ripiuwnyaaa

Aisora : Suka? Makasihhh~~ 3 Saya kasih cium dulu /eiy  
Terimakasih sudah mengikuti, yaa... Semoga cerita kali ini akan tetap menjadi favorite Anda /?

Terimakasih atas segalanya *tebar cium* *peluk satu-satu reaaders* *kecapean*

Untuk chapter selanjutnya, err- mungkin selesai aku ujian praktek- /selesainyabulanApril Idih, semoga tidak ketemu gadis pemain biola di bulan April /hah

Salam,

Ivy-chan9


End file.
